


The differences between them and I

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It's difficult for Rad to live on a planet where no one truly knows what its like to have traditions and customs, and he sometimes feels left out of things he could enjoy were he human... these drabbles follow Rad as he deals with some of these types of things.





	The differences between them and I

Rad and Enid sat in the lounge, both bored and ready to do something. "Guys! Check out this cool book I found!" K.O. suddenly shouted, hopping in between the teens and getting comfy, ignoring (or most likely not noticing) the soft glares that he received from interrupting the teens' alone time, before they were replaced with curious smiles. "It's a book that names out just a few of many classifications of aliens! From four-legged acid spitters, which belong to the Killer Class, to aliens like Rad, who belong to the... Untrost, Underworth, un... un-" "Untrustworthy class. Huh, I never knew you guys were classed like that." Enid commented. "Neither did I. Hey, K.O., what does that book say?" Rad asked. "Umm... aliens that belong to this... specifo, specifi... specifmatata-" Enid rolled her eyes, grabbing the book from K.O. and reading aloud.

"Aliens that belong to this specification, or breed, are known to be very notorious for their wit and or cunning ability to get what they want by manipulation or intimidation. They are typically found in indigenous regions such as hot, tropical forests, where their cold skin is able to keep warm, or, for the warm-bloods, colder climates, such as icy plains. The Untrustworthy's are true to their name, IF and only if, they have been specifically raised to be this way. More primal Untrustworthies, however, are placed under the Killer, or True Alien Class, meaning that they do not have to be the brightest, as their wit is replaced by strength and a tendency to look after themselves as if they were animals, living to protect and provide for themselves and only themselves. These creatures, thankfully, are only dangerous when a trigger sets them off. Thus making them have the uncontrollable urge to kill all in sight." Enid read. "Wow, that was a mouthful, huh Rad?" K.O. commented.

Rad said nothing in response, thinking over the words and whimpering, wondering if he could truly be as dangerous as the book said. "Rad?" K.O. asked, gaining the teens' attention. "Uh, yeah! Sure..." he hummed. "You didn't even hear the question, did you?" Enid scoffed. Rad sneered, thinking over the text a bit more before letting out a deep breath. "Yes, I DID hear the question, Enid, and if I may announce, I have a half day, so hah!" Rad taunted, standing and stretching before leaving. "What are we gonna do with him K.O.?" Enid sighed. "We? He's yours." K.O. replied, thinking back to what he had heard Rad and Enid say when they were talking about the younger.

"Haha, very cute." Enid sarcastically chuckled, ruffling K.O.'s hair before standing and returning to work, K.O. trailing after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rad grumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed that night, gasping as he sat up straight in his bed and panted, a cold sweat falling down his face. "Ugh, I've gotta stop thinking about that book..." Rad sighed, looking out of his window to see rain gently falling down it. smiling, Rad lay down and let the sound of nature lull him to sleep, his next fever dream bound to be on its way, as he stressed about how bad he could get, were his friends ever to see the side of him that he never knew he had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day was as okay as any day could be, save for the odd stranger that approached K.O. that day. Rad and Enid watched as K.O. talked to the figure, smiling as if they were an old pal. Then, without warning, the stranger gripped K.O.'s wrist, about to run off with him, until Rad and Enid jumped out of the Bodega, Enid hitting the stranger and making them release their grip on K.O., and Rad standing in front of K.O., making an attempt to make himself look bigger as he bared his teeth, mismatched tongue hanging out as he hissed violently.

The stranger and Enid looked back at Rad, seeing as he had began backing up, forcing K.O. to do the same, crouching down ever so slowly until he was on all fours, hunching his back as he growled. 

The stranger took this advantage against Enid to kick her legs from under her body, sending her falling to the ground. Before she made contact with the pavement, however, she transported, leaving a log in her place as she appeared above the stranger, grunting as she was knocked back. Shaking her head, Enid watched as Rad opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth and his tubular tongue. The stranger chuckled, waving their hand in front of Rad's face before bringing it down, sending Rad into a catatonic and blissful state on the ground as he purred happily. The stranger ran their hand along Rad's belly as they soon got to K.O., gripping his hand and revealing their face, who turned out to be: "Mom?!" "Carol?!"

"Yep. Gar put me up to this to see how well you guys could protect K.O. for me. And I say well done!" Carol shouted before turning her attention to Rad. "Well, to one of you anyways. You're lucky that very few people know how to send aliens into trances like that, otherwise, Rad would be a pretty useless member to your team." Carol sighed, pressing Rad's chest and backing up as he shot up, looking around frantically. "Where are they?! What happened?!" he shouted. "Don't worry, the stranger was mommy!" K.O. reassured. "What-" "It was a test." Enid sighed. "Oh... well... still! What happened?! Why am I on the ground?" Rad asked. "Let's just say that you wouldn't want that book of K.O.'s to get into the wrong hands. Thankfully, it was only one, but it would be sabotage if any villain were to get it." Carol sighed.

Rad tilted his head, accepting the answer slightly before looking at his friends. "I was sabotaged, huh?" he sighed. "Pretty much." Enid replied. Rad groaned. "How am I supposed to help you guys if there's so much about me that I don't even know?!" Rad whimpered. "We can learn from the book!" K.O. replied. "When have books ever taught anything?" Rad asked, getting him odd looks. "What?"

"Okay, we REALLY need to get you a library pass." Enid sighed as she helped Rad up, bumping into his side playfully. "NO! I REFUSE to-" "I'll give you a cookie." Carol hummed. "Oh! Yes please." Rad happily yipped, earning laughter from his friends. 

 

Meanwhile, in the depths of the bushes, a little mouse was listening to it all, smiling devilishly as she ran back, to tell her master all that she'd heard...


End file.
